Hody Jones
| image= | jname=ホーディ・ジョーンズ| rname=''Hōdi Jōnzu''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 608|; Fully revealed Chapter 611| affltion=New Fishman Pirates| ocupation=Pirate, Captain| jva=N/A| }} Hordy Jones is a great white shark Fishman and the captain of the New Fishman Pirates. He seems to be an apparent acquaintance of Arlong. Appearance Jones is a great white shark Fishman. He has a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates on the right side his belly as well as a long scar on the left. On his left arm the Arlong Pirates tattoo is displayed and right above it a tattoo of 3 skulls. He has long curly hair, wearing a hat and a scarf of a canine-like animal. Jones is also seen wearing an open-up shirt. Personality Jones is a brutal and vicious Fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to his death. Due to this, Jones attacks the human pirates that are in his reach. He like Arlong, believes that Fishmen are the supreme race. His stubborness in this belief is perhaps exemplified when he assaulted Gyro's crew all on his own, and with handcuffs on his wrists no less. He has demonstrated a willingness to show fear to the human race, so much that he is not above deliberately releasing his human captives, all for the purpose of allowing them to live and tell tales of their encounter with Hordy's crew for the rest of humanity. Jones is also completely fearless, using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength while shortening his life. And despite his brutality, he seems to care for his subordinates. Jones has also shown the desire of "taking back" Fishman Island from Neptune, its current ruler. Relationships In spite of his brutality, Jones seems to care for his crew, evident when he instructed Ikaros to stay in their hidden base after the latter volunteered to go after Gyro's crew, opting only himself as their captain for the task at hand. This may stem from the fact that he acknowledges the dangers of the consumption of Energy Steroids. Abilities and Powers Being a Fishman, Jones is 10 times stronger than the average human, and twice that in water. However since he is the Captain of the New Fishman Pirates, it is assumed he is much stronger than that. By using the deadly drug Energy Steroid, which doubles his strength by each time he consumes a pill, he increases the inhuman strength of his by much greater factors. He is able to consume many Energy Steroids at a given time. His jaws are also very powerful as it was all he needed to completely defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000, as well as Gyro's entire crew. He also ripped off their ship's mast using only his jaws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones attacks Gyro and his crew using his jaws alone. It is unknown exactly how strong he really is, due to the fact he often dopes himself with Energy Steroids before he fights. History Fishman Island Arc When Hammond reported that the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived on Fishman Island, Jones expressed his desire to see the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. When he learns that the Gyro Pirates (a pirate crew that swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entry to Fishman Island) is fleeing Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones decided to deal with them himself. He took some Energy Steriods and confronted the pirates after chaining his hands. With his jaws, he gives the pirates a complete and utter defeat. Jones decides to spare their lives in order to allow them to float to the surface, so that they can spread word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. He then declares that the New Fishman Pirates will overthrow King Neptune, current ruler Fishman Island, and show the world that Fishmen is the supreme race. Trivia * Jones in Hordy Jones, maybe a reference to Davy Jones, the phantom undersea pirate. References External Links * Great White Shark - Wikipedia article on the type of Fishman Jones is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Villains Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:New Fishman Pirates